The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly to an improved automatic image capture method using an intelligent mobile device, such as a wireless telephone having a camera.
Conventional image capturing devices, such as cameras and scanners, typically require human or other external intelligence to select the appropriate image for a specific application. While this is sufficient for some image capture systems, many systems require very precise images for processing.
One such example is the new methodology being used by banking institutions for deposit of checks remotely via an intelligent mobile device, such as a wireless telephone, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,778,457, 7,949,176 and 7,953,268 entitled “Systems [Methods] for Mobile Image Capture and Processing of Checks [Documents]” by Grigori Nepomniachtchi and assigned to Mitek Systems, Inc. of San Diego, Calif., and further shown in a video at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGD49ybxS2Q. Another video of a method used by USAA Bank is shown at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waBQqsSq2NM which describes the USAA Deposit @ Mobile system using an iPhone® mobile device, apparently also using the system/method described in the above patents. With this system/method an appropriate application is downloaded to the iPhone device once the user is qualified by USAA Bank. The user accesses the application on the iPhone device and enters the amount of the check. Then the user uses a camera which is part of the iPhone device to capture an image of both the front and back of the check by, for each instance, lining up the check to be captured within a rectangular graticule or frame on the iPhone viewing screen. Once the images are captured, the user is asked to verify the images and then submit the images to USAA Bank. The captured images of the check are then transmitted via wireless or WiFi to USAA Bank. However it can be tedious and difficult for the user to properly align the image of the check within the rectangular graticule, and motion by the user in taking the picture often results in unusable images. Also in some instances the banking institution may require that the check still be sent to the bank as well since the captured image may not satisfy Federal Reserve Board standards regarding legal replacement checks.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,532,419, issued Sep. 10, 2013 to Mike Coleman entitled “Automatic Image Capture” and assigned to iParse, LLC of Beaverton, Oreg., describes an automatic image capture system that does not require human intervention. A user, having the appropriate application downloaded on the intelligent mobile device, aims the device camera at an object or document to be captured. The device camera starts capturing images of the object, and each image is qualified to determine whether it is in focus and within the camera field of view. Qualified images are stored for further processing, such as alignment by an appropriate perspective transformation to assure they each fill a common reference frame, before transmission to a remote location.
One disadvantage of the above-described automatic image capture system is that it still takes the user a little time to aim the camera at the object, preferably directly from above. As a result, the user and camera could cast a shadow on the object, making it more difficult to capture a clear image. Preferably the camera should be able to capture a single image, rather than taking a plurality of images and qualifying each one.
What is desired is an improved automatic image capture system that is easy to use and guides the user to place the camera of the intelligent mobile device in such a position that only a single image needs to be captured.